


Santa

by iloveitblue



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Established, Fluff, M/M, OC: Jason - Freeform, oc: Meryl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Santa visits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa

Clint peered out of the door and carefully stepped into the hallway, exaggerating his steps to look like he was trying not to wake anyone up. Clint went down the stairs with as much noise as someone sneaking around could muster - floorboards creaking, big bag shuffling, little bell ringing softly - until he heard the tell tale pitter patter of tiny footsteps making their way to peek around the corner. 

Clint pretended not to notice the children as he made his way to the Christmas tree sitting in one corner of the living room. He was aware that his son and daughter are now sitting on the stairs watching his every move. 

He started unpacking pulling out presents from big red sack and placed them under the tree. He gave a hearty laugh of ‘ho ho ho’ before he swung the near empty sack over his shoulder and moved to the coffee table where a plate of cookies and a glass of milk quietly sat. 

He took a bite of out of one of the cookies and immediately regretted it. The cookie was burnt to a crisp and was hardly edible. Well, as they say, A for effort. He drank the milk to wash the taste down and shoved the cookies in his shirt, leaving just bits of crumbs and an empty glass in his wake. 

Clint turned to face the staircase and almost lost his composure when the children panicked and ran back to their rooms. He smiled, knowing what the children’s reaction would be come morning.

—-

"So, how was playing Santa?" Phil looked over the pages of his book to stare at a now beardless Santa.

Clint headed straight for the closet, removing his hat, the red coat and the belt the held the pillow to his belly and placing them all in a box in the far corner of their closet.

"Cookies were burnt." Clint reported.

"Yes, I tried to offer to make a new batch, but they refused. They said something about the cookies needed to come from them and not me." Phil grinned at Clint.

"Ah." Clint walked over to their bed and got under the covers, as close to Phil as possible. "You could’ve warned me."

Phil scrunched up his nose with a smile, “Now, where’s the fun in that?” 

Clint rolled his eyes at his husband and kissed the man’s nose. “Merry Christmas, Phil.”

"Merry Christmas." Phil replied, giving Clint a good night kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/105968789631/on-the-tenth-day-of-christmas-anna-gave-to-me)


End file.
